Cuffed
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Esposito tried to warn Castle not use the cuffs on Beckett. Did the writer listen? Of course, he didn't, maybe next time he will.
1. Part One: Show n Tell

**A/N: **Inspired by The Mistress Always Spanks Twice thought when it's set, we'll leave it open to whenever. I'm still early on but finally got my hands on Season 3. WOOT! Anyway: this is proof that I can at least to attempt to write Caskett though Beckspito is always implied.

**Cuffed:**  
By: LOSTrocker

**Part One: Show 'n Tell: **

Castle showed Esposito the handcuffs.

"Don't tell me that the Cap actually gave ya yer own pair."

"Nah," Castle shook his head. "I had to personally get these. For some odd reason, our fair Captain doesn't trust me with cuffs."

Javier laughed. "I can't imagine why." he joked. "Where ya git 'em?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Castle returned with a smirk.

"Aw, c'mon man, help yer partner out."

"With who?" Did Castle have to remind Espo that he was pulling a Jason Derulo and that he was Flying Solo?

"Ouch," he teased.

"Kidding aside, what do you think?"

"Classic." was the detective's comment. There were perks to being a cop, and the handcuffs were just one of them.

"That's what I thought."

"Ya have tried those before right?" was his sarcastic response to that.

"So…" Castle went all low for this one. "What do you think? Do you think Beckett will like these?"

Javier wasn't sure how to answer that. If anyone knew Kate, it was him. Of course, as far as the writer knew all they were colleagues. The only ones in the loop of them ever being together were Ryan and Laine. Laine had all ready scooped in on them earlier on while Ryan took a little more time leaving his partner to explain. Ryan earned that much from him. Both parties promised to keep it to themselves. The last person either Esposito or Beckett needed to find out that they were romantically involved once was Castle. He'd never let them live it down.

"Well?" Rick asked him, getting all anxious.

Espo went carefully about this, and finally gave him: "I don't' see why she wouldn't but I really wouldn't trust Kate with those."

"Why not?"

Javier felt himself in a corner until he was saved by Kate coming to regroup with them. He gave Castle a single with his eyes that the woman in question was right behind him. Rick took his cue. He turned around with the handcuffs in hand so he could slip them into his side pocket of his jacket.

Kate smelt a whiff of something going on between these two. One was just as a bad influence as the other. She was all ready knee deep in an unsolved case, the last thing she needed was to get in the middle of Castle and Esposito. She gave the orders: Castle was to stay with her to the grunt work while Javier went back to his partner.

Castle whispered before they split ways: "We'll talk later."

TBC…


	2. Part Two: All Cuffed Up

**A/N: **The rating is really for this chappie. A bit sexier than I intended it to be but rather be safe than sorry with rating wise.

**Part Two: All Cuffed Up With No Where To Go: **

There was nothing like kinky sex to help work off some steam of a long day.

Kate only smirked at Castle when he dangled the cuffs in front of her, though being the gentleman he was he still asked for permission. Beckett didn't even flinch under him when the cuffs clicked her wrists in place close to the head board.

Castle didn't need the damn cuffs to have Beckett writhing under him, pleading him, begging him for more. All the while, calling him "Ricky" because deep down it was one hell of a turn on for the writer.

Of course, the S and M game had to come to an end when the early morning hours were starting to show their ugly head. "Come on Castle," Beckett breathed out. "We need at least a few hours of sleep."

"Says who?" Castle teased with a smirk on his face that she'd loved to smack right off except she couldn't because she was currently detained.

"Castle!" Kate demanded.

"I do love it when you go all dominatrix on me." Castle mocked her. "If I'm a bad boy, will you promise to spank me?"

To only dig himself dipper, the writer held out the keys to the detective. She couldn't go anywhere, and that's what he loved about this. He had all the power. All the control. There was only one, itty, bitty, little problem. Without a warning to him and barely in a blink of an eye, Kate slid her delicate writs out of their bonds.

"There is this wonderful thing called payback," Kate began, and with that being said she slapped the cuffs on his own wrist before he could even protest. It came from years of being a cop, and maybe a little more from her own dappers in the life style. "And it's a nasty bitch."

"Kate!" Castle tried to wriggle his way out with futile efforts. They seemed only to get tighter. "Come Katie!"

Beckett gave him a friendly pat on his chest only to bid a goodnight before she turned over to her side to catch up on some much needed sleep.

By the time that Kate awoke, she stretched to find Castle wide awake. "Sleep well?"

"Okay, okay. Ha, ha. You win. Let me go." Castle added: "Please?"

"Since you asked so nicely… Let me think about it…"

A few minutes went past without much of an answer.

"Beckett!"

She held up a hand to him. "I'm still thinking!"

"Seriously?"

To let him in on her finale answer, Kate got up. The blankets slipped away from her allowing her to tease Castle some more. "That is wrong on so many levels."

Kate smirked only to sashay her way into the bathroom. She went to close the door but left it ajar so Castle could have a full view on a hot, steamy shower. Kate made sure to take her time, letting some skin show. All though, it didn't take her long to dry, fix her hair and get dress. It came from her training from years ago that was still in her system. When she came out, the writer was right where she left him.

"Katie, pumpkin. Pookie." Castle called her. "Princess."

"Princess?" Kate didn't like that one.

"Remember that whole Kitten thing?" Rick asked her. "Well, it can come back and bite you in the ass." Castle had his own pet names for her.

For that, Beckett pulled out her cell, with a one little click, and a flash, she caught him.

"You better delete that!"

"Or what?" Kate dared him with smirk before turning the camera feature off. As soon as she was about to put it away, her phone went off. It was Javier. "Beckett." she said into the phone.

"We got something." Castle heard his partner say.

"I'll be there." she told before she put it in her jacket pocket.

"What is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

It was Laine who showed them the pictures. Apparently, Kate shared pictures. "I told 'im not to use the damn handcuffs." Esposito muttered.

"Did ya actually think Castle would listen to ya?" Ryan returned.

"I was hopin'."

"No hope where he's concerned bro." he reminded his partner with a chuckle.

"Either way, c'mon." he lead the way out. "We'll help our boy out before we meet Beckett and Laine at the yellow tape."

**TBC…**


	3. Part Three: Espo and Ryan to the Rescue

**A/N: **This is it. Last part up. I didn't expect this one to be too long.

**Part Three: Esposito and Ryan to the Rescue**

Castle was knocking the back of his head on the headboard. He was wondering why in the hell did he use the cuffs on Kate? One would think he'd know better but the writer rarely learned. He sighed. This was his punishment, and in all, not a good way. Castle preferred Kate in leather with whips and chains involved. Alas, instead, she booked him. The odd thing was that Esposito even warned him. This got Rick thinking.

How would Javier know about this certain detail about Kate? True, they were friends. Espo was way in the picture before he'd ever graced them with his presence. There was something there. Castle felt when those two were in close encounters with one another. It was the same chemistry he implied for Rook and Heat when he was writing the series back then. Come to think of it, it was how they started before things exulted into something much bigger.

His eyes went wide at his theory, though it would come to be not to be as ridicules as some of his others. It was possible that Espo and Beckett could've been together. Then, why didn't no one tell him if they were? Wouldn't have someone mentioned that tiny fact?

"Castle!"

Esposito broke into his thoughts.

"I'm up here!" Castle cried out.

Javier dashed in. He cracked a smirk.

"Not a word." Castle warned. "Not a single word."

It didn't stop Ryan from busting out laughing.

"Hey, I said-"

"I'm laughin', ya didn't say anything 'bout not laughin'." Ryan reminded him. "The picture really doesn't give ya justice at all." Ryan continued as he gestured at Castle.

"She didn't." Castle gawked.

"Yup, Laine showed us." explained Javi as he walked over to Castle's bedside to get him out of the damn things.

"Aw man,"

There was a click behind them. Kevin helped himself to a picture as well. "Jenny is gonna love this!"

"Are you done?"

Ryan put his phone away only to give before he laughed again. He cleared his throat and declared: "Al'right, I'm done now."

"Good, maybe ya can give me a hand here." Esposito said. "This is going to be an image I won't be able to get out of my head for a long time."

"Can't ya do anything?" Ryan joked as he went on the opposite side of him. Epso couldn't do laces, now this. He was becoming disappointed with his partner with this aspect of skills.

Being detectives, it didn't take them long to get Castle out. Well, Espo longer than Ryan. In the end, he had to push his partner away so he could get it done himself. Castle thanked them but kindly asked the two to leave so he could take some to get ready for this morning. By now, however, it was well into the after early hours of the afternoon. Beckett was so not going to get coffee today.

Actually, Rick would get Esposito a fresh one. It turned out to be a good day. The case got wrapped up, solved by New York's finest, Beckett went home early, Ryan was home with Jenny, and Javier was finishing up some grunt paper work. It wasn't one of the perks on the job, but someone had to get it done. Considering he was the only one among them who really didn't have a significant other, he volunteered to it.

"I thought you could use this." Castle said.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you head home?" Castle asked.

"Meh, I'm almost done. No rush." Esposito promised. He really didn't have much to go home to these days.

"Can I ask you something, and can you be straight up with me?"

"Sure. Shoot." Jaiver put the pen down.

"You and Beckett?"

"How did ya find out?"

"Call it a hunch." Castle replied. "I put two and two together after you suggested that I shouldn't use the handcuffs on Kate."

He sighed. The cat was bound to come out of the bag sooner or later, he'd hope much later but this was how his luck ran sometimes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Esposito shrugged as he leaned back into his chair. "Dunno bro, dunno… I'd thought it'd be awkward. So, I didn't say anything. Ryan and Laine helped us keep that under wraps."

"I don't think it would be, and it still doesn't." Rick promised him. "If you would have said something, I would've-"

This made Javi smile, open up his dimples. This was why he liked Castle. "Under the bridge,"

"Are you sure."

"Yeah." he went on to say: "But Castle, can ya promise me something?"

"Name it."

"Don't hurt her."

"I won't." Castle promised.

With that Castle bid him ado before taking his leave so he could be with Kate back at home. Javier went back to the paper work. He doubted that the writer would actually hurt Beckett. They were a match the moment they met, but just as a stand by, Esposito made sure that if Rick did hurt Kate, he'd come up with a that they wouldn't be able to find Castle's body.

**END**


End file.
